fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Attrition (Verse)
Summary Attrition '''is the working title for SoyHop's personal OC verse that is separate from his other verse, '''Fluffy People. It's setting consists of a post-modern time in history in which humanity has nearly achieved the AI Singularity. Many people are on the divide about new technology enhancements changing people for large amounts of money, and costing allot of their former humanity. Prologue Politically, philosophically and socially the idea of dismembering a human and remaking them into cyborgs capable of doing a machine's job. One side see's it as lazy and cruel, another see's it as inhuman and unnatural, and the rest find no issue with improvement. However, in the streets, on the media, and front and center of the science world, transhumanism is causing violent outbreaks, mass career loss, drops in stocks, and much more. Affecting the lives of so many, some stand up openly against their fellow humans, and spit in their faces for abandoning their friends. Or for thinking that they are better than them. Some need these augments for their jobs, some can afford the luxury of increased lifting strength and reaction time. Regardless, some openly volunteer to fight to the death for a simple belief. In the center of corporate greed, a cover-up, conspiracy, manipulative media, confused citizens, and angry renegades, Dmitri tries his best to fit in, and stand for something greater, while he too contemplates his definition of 'human'. 1st Chapter Here is a brief timeline of events with no specific dates attached. * Renshio is born * Dmitri is born * Renshio becomes 1st Dan of Kenpo * Renshio opens his own school * Dmitri enrolls in a police academy and earns a position on SWAT * Renshio becomes 10th Dan * Dmitri is injured, and is reborn * Renshio begins to challenge non-pure humans in martial arts fights, winning all of them * Renshio is contacted by a mysterious entity with a set of armor and a blessed sword * Dmitri and Reshio face-off * Dmitri is reborn again * Renshio returns home 2nd Chapter * A month passes * UFO is spotted orbiting the moon * UFO approaches Earth * The Attrition War begins There is a new threat that attacks Earth, an alien race of superhuman creatures that arrived in a large city sized capsule. One by one they fell from orbit, attacking cities and nature. They tore through the world's military forces with little effort. Officials respond that even nukes could not kill such creatures, and advised against the use of nuclear weapons. Eventually humanity began to surrender their land and homes to these monsters, sending in highly augmented soldiers, even far stronger than Dmitri, to take this new threat on. Sadly these new attempts have failed, as these creatures we too strong and clever to be defeated. Humanity retreated to Antarctica, making several sectors for different countries. Renshio being one of the few to stay behind, led a movement with his top pupils against the kaiju, "Turo", and tried to draw it away from suburban areas into rural Japan. After weeks of fleeing, they were caught up by this monster and it nearly killed them, when suddenly it, and all the others stopped, and stared back up at the ship. Slowly, somehow, they were drifting back up into the ship. The ship razed the Earth, killing anyone on the surface, except Renshio, safely protected in his armor. Dmitri however, watched as his family and neighbors burned to death slowly. He is crumbled inside. Defeated internally, unable to stand his pain, his heart lures him onto the path of hatred and destruction. He travels to the nearest working military aircraft, and with what little internet information exists, he learns to pilot it, and plans to send it crashing into the alien ship. Before his approach is close enough to open fire, the jet shut down, and was pulled in by some form of tractor beam, into the ship. The next thing he knew, his body was under again, a familiar phantom feeling of being aware of his body being operated on... * Dmitri awakes in an alienn modified chassis * Dmitri escapes, and in a single punch destroys the ship * Dmitri falls to Earth, into the ocean * Renshio recovers his body on the shores of Japan, and wakes him up * Renshio and Dmitri team up to fight the remaining alien threat 3rd Chapter Coming soon... Characters Independant Dmitri Renshio Extraterrestrial The Alien Capsule Turo Power of The Verse Ranging from superhumans to absurdly over powered city-busters, the characters here come form many backgrounds with many different kinds of combat expertise they can bring to the table. Ludicrous fighting experience, magic and durability negation are just the highlights of the characters. Sonic waves, alien technology, artificial intelligence, and supersonic speed are prime abilities of the characters in this verse. And each time they seem to become more and more powerful as they fight. Humans, monstrous aliens, superweapons, you name it, it's probably here. Category:Verses Category:SoyHop's Pages